Sadictic Smile
by Yue-eternal
Summary: Sold off in an auction to a wealthy man, Cloud could only do little to escape from the older man's wrath. Based on an old Chinese Story with changes. [LeonCloud]


**Sadistic Smile **

The standard disclaimers applied.

A/N: I got this idea from an old Chinese novel. And it's based on the story, Love and Fate. I have been dying to do a Leon/Cloud story but never been able to have a chance to do one because of my part time job. –sigh- First KH story.

Summary: Sold off in an auction to a wealthy man, Cloud could only do little to escape from the older man's wrath. Leon/Cloud. Yaoi.

Pairings: Leon/Cloud and a mild bit of Riku/Sora

* * *

**Prologue: The Truth**

Rain. All she could see was never ending droplets of rain. The rain almost blinded her from the view. A view which she knew she would hate. A view which she knew will be embedded in her dreams at night forever, plaguing her thoughts, her delicate movements, and her adorable smile. After all these years, she knew she has been tricked. Tricked by the only relative she ever had.

Tricked by the heart warming warmth given by them as well. She coughed out blood but it appeared to be as cleared as water and the rain itself. _Even the rain is washing my body away…_ She thought grimly. _Even the lord is laughing at my stupidity…_ She laughed again a short but terrifying laugh. It was full of sadness, the dreams she had wanted to come true was shattered at just a mere one second.

Her eyes had told her the real truth. It was horrifying but needed to last forever in her memories alone. She cried why she hadn't been there? She cried out on why she didn't know it at first? Even if she did, will that make a difference? Will he ever change his mind? Will her parents change their mind? What was her to them anyway? A little puppet used to do when it was told? Or did she even have the courage to speak or even the right to speak?

None.

She had none. She was a coward who should be condemned, locked away and rotted to death. It was more of a simple request. But god seemed to be forbidding it. Sobbing to her very heart, she mourned on her sad life. But what happened in her life was not cruel enough to match with her only brother. Even if their lives were different and even if they had no blood relations at all, her brother had ruthlessly topped it all.

_In just a mere second. All in a mere second. Why couldn't he let me share the burden? _

Then it all hit her, why was she here anyway? The looked all the alley street cats gave her brought it all together. She was waiting for him. The root of her hatred. Shivering in the cold, she tried to search for a shelter to stay in and finally found one at last. How dare that man was late. She growled under her breath, glaring at any curious passer-by every now and then.

It was spoiling her image and her always kind and warm look. But at this time and rate, she couldn't care less. She had questions and need to have them answered no matter what. That MAN was taking a long time to get here. _Another point to hate him_. She mentally noted that if he ever dared to even stand the great Tifa Lockhart up, she would murder him at all cost.

Her amusing smirk disappeared as droplets of muddy water splat onto her face. Blasted. The shelter was leaking water. It couldn't be helped. Sometimes she wondered, are those tears or the ruddy work of the great rain itself? A little and tiny voice at the back of her head told her it was tears, tears of loneliness but she promptly shrugged it off. It was tiring enough and she needed rest.

Solemnly thinking that bastard won't even make a move to meet her in this blasted and cold street, she was about to turn on her heels and left. But a soft ruffle halted her in her tracks. It was a faint sound but with Tifa, the grand daughter of Master Lucrecia, having sharp ears, sharp eyes and all was able to detect it with little conscious.

"How long are you planning to stay there?" She rudely inquired, turning back to face the arrogant bastard from which she knew before and known before all this happened.

The arrogant bastard ran his fingers over his brownish and perfectly done hair, smirking in an amusing way. However, Tifa found it less than amusing. The said man gave a short laugh before commencing towards her in a slow and threatening motion, closing in their distance between each other. The aura he gave out was dangerous enough to cause a strong woman like Tifa to break into sweats.

Alarmed at the sudden enclosure, she abruptly stepped back, tripped and fell flat onto the muddy and wet ground, scrapping her knee as she did. The carefree expression on the man's face did not change but remained the same for every hour and minute burned into Tifa's brain. Couldn't take it anymore, she broke into tears as the man approached her even more, screaming if he come any closer, she would kill him.

"Useless piece of trash." The man finally spoke, his face now only an inch closer to the girl's. "Do you think you can actually take on me alone?"

Her breathing and pulse quickened at a faster rate and she could almost feel her heart came to an abrupt stop when the man's hand reached out to grab her hair. Instincts kicking in, she immediately swatted his hand away, scampering onto her feet. Noticing a wooden pole not far away from her, she dived down for it and pointed it warningly at what she generally assumed at the enemy.

"Stay back!" She warned angrily. It was tiring enough to come here and have at least a _decent_ talk but it was more tiring and hurting for her to meet him in person. That was what she always had thought and what she knew she should do for her only brother whether they had blood relations or not. "I'm warning you!"

The man halted in his steps and stepped back, his hands held up in a giving in pose. "Whatever."

"I want answers now!" She said through gritted teeth. The man however acted that he didn't heard her. "I said I want answers!" She was greeted with silence. "LISTEN TO ME! I said I want answers dam nit!" What a rude and unlady word for a graceful being like her to say but the Tifa now wasn't the perfect and graceful lady back in the mansion before. She was afraid. Her voice trembled at any slight movement the man made.

Her knees were shaking like crazy under her dirt-covered flowery dress. But her determination remained the same. "Tell me now! Leonheart!" She roared, her eyes showing the courage she had before.

"Tell you what?" The man known as Squall Leonheart finally spoke, brushing off excess rain from his waterproofed coat in an uncaring manner. He faced the woman in front of him with no more respect. Why should he show respect for a piece of trash anyway?

"W..what did you do to Cloud?" She growled. The scared tone in her voice did not go unnoticed.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, milady." Leon said calmly in his usual cold, flat tone. He silently approached the terrified girl. Quick to her feet, she waved the wooden pole around like a mad woman, hoping that it would at least hit the cold-hearted bastard. But it didn't come. Instead, she was drawn from her feet and slammed roughly onto the wall before her body laid limped on the ground like a broken doll. _Like I always was…_

Tears steamed from her battered eye as she tried to blurted out once again. "Why… Why did you do that to him? What…what did..did Cloud nii-san did to deserve this?"

Silence arrived for them. Leon wasn't a person to harm a harmless girl, much less to hit a woman. But the situation called for it. It would either be him lying there on the ground or her who looked like she was closed to dying even if he didn't hit her. "Do you really want to know?"

She slowly nodded, trying to stifle a cough.

Leon leaned towards her, using his hand to cup Tifa's face so she was looking straight at him. Her eyes showed Leon the much needed burden she carried through her life. He pitied her but it was still of no use. The contract had been made. He had given her brother a choice to choose and he decided to pick the easier way out. It wasn't his fault or hers. It was all on the contract.

His gaze hardened as he whispered into her ear. "Do you really want to know how he squirmed under my touch? The way he moaned and craved for my body to reach the heavens above?"

The girl's eyes widened as she finally found the strength to push the older away. All her angelic face carried now was of disgust and hate. "You sick demented person! Don't you know it's wrong to do this?.!"

Leon snorted. He had been hearing this for a long time. He needed no further lecture on this from anyone else and more importantly on this girl.

"Cloud will never agree to this! You must have done something to him!"

"What if he didn't?"

"Liar!"

Ignoring the loud cries and protests of the broken girl, he whirled around and left. Heaven and hell was a belief he refused to believe in. For years he had craved for that body and heart to be his. And it came true at last. Even if he had to force him to admit himself to him, even if he had to break every bones of his body, the auction will go on.

And he will be the winning bidder in the end.

* * *

Please review… XD I will continue if you did. XD 


End file.
